


Leap of Faith

by TeaGirl42



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First chapter based on 'I Can Read You' from Leap of Faith, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: After a long case, Benson & Barba relax back at his office and try to prove how well they really know each other.





	1. I Can Read You

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for these characters.  
> I think it was only a matter of time though, I'm basically completely 'enchanted' by Raúl Esparza.  
> I'm also almost sure this must have been done before, as the song is perfect - but I'm having a go anyway!

"Good verdict," Olivia said with obvious relief as they walked into Barba's office and she headed straight for his couch.

This case had been a long one, and more than that had involved the longstanding abuse of several children under the age of ten. Trauma that both Olivia and Barba had become accustomed to, but they would _never_ get used to.

_The kids hurt._

Barba walked toward his desk, dropped his jacket over his chair and automatically picked up a file.

"Leave it, you've had a long enough day already…" Olivia observed from the corner of his couch.

Barba smiled and rolled his eyes, "So speaks the hardest working detective in Manhattan."

"Well, _this_ detective has done enough work for one day, and are you really telling me that whatever you have there can't wait until tomorrow?"

Barba looked at the file and then shrugged reluctantly.

"Come sit with me, Rafael. We got a big win today, you need to take a little time for yourself."

Barba dropped the file, slipped off his waistcoat and then started rolling up his sleeves as he walked over. "Gonna get me drunk, Lieutenant?" He asked and nodded at the scotch she was already pouring for them.

"Would that help?" Olivia smiled and raised an eyebrow, silently appreciating the fact that he was clearly ready to unwind.

Barba laughed and couldn't help the slightly flirty tone in his voice as he sat and took the glass she held out to him. "Ohhhhh…help what exactly?"

Her eye danced over her glass as she looked at him and took a sip. "Help you to relax a little...I know how much you put into this case, Rafael, but you've got to allow a little time for you."

Barba chuckled softly and raised his eyebrow in a silent, _look who's talking._ Then shook his head and calmly asked, "Why do you assume that I don't?"

"I guess I don't know for sure…" Olivia admitted, "…but I feel like I know you pretty well by now."

Barba sipped his drink and turned his mouth up in a half-smile as he looked at his friend carefully. "Oh, you do, do you? Think that you have a good read on me, detective?"

"Well, it is my job...and may I remind you, a job that I'm pretty damn good at…" Olivia smiled, pleased to be successfully engaging him and getting his head out of the day's case.

Barba nodded thoughtfully, "True…" then he leaned forward and topped up their drinks. "Well, I _am_ a lawyer…we're pretty good it getting into people's heads as well you know."

"You're better than most," Olivia conceded with a nod. "Best I've worked with..."

Barba was a little surprised by the compliment but simply nodded his acknowledgement and held up his glass. "Takes one to know one…" He paused for a second and then a spark came to his eyes as he issued a challenge. "Okay, come on then, what have you got?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "You really want to do this?"

"Hey, this was _your_ idea…" Barba pointed out. "You should know better than to issue me with a challenge, albeit obscured by personal grandstanding."

Olivia laughed softly and turned towards him a little on the couch, "Okay, but I hope you can hold your drink, because you know I'm good…"

"Don't you worry about that," Barba assured and took another slow sip as if to prove his point. "Scared I'll beat you?" He challenged.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him in a mock glare, "Take your best shot, Counselor…"

Barba smiled, took a second to gather his thoughts and then looked her straight in the eye. "You like to flirt with danger and take risks – you feel more secure when surrounded by people who think you're a hard-ass."

Olivia drank, but then added, "That's really all you have? A perp at the station could probably guess that."

He smiled patiently but then continued, "You self-destruct your own relationships before they get too serious, either by choosing men who you know want different things…or men who you _know_ are out of bounds." He smiled a little at that and grazed his bottom lip with his teeth as he watched her take a drink. "Other 'relationships' have been doomed to failure when you've chosen people who will never be right for you…and then you lose interest when they try to get too serious."

Olivia's eyes narrowed more seriously this time, but then she slowly brought her drink to her mouth and sipped. "You make me sound very calculating..."

"Not at all, you've simply avoided opening up your heart to anyone who could actually make you happy, and who wants what you do…because if you can't make it work with them then who would you have to blame but yourself…" Barba explained cautiously watching her expression to make sure he hadn't gone too far.

Olivia held his gaze for several long seconds but then nodded very slowly and took a sip. "Maybe not knowingly at the time…but I recognise those points. Lucky guesses."

Barba smiled, a little relief in his eyes, then shook his head, "You're one of my closest friends, Liv, I'm hardly doing a cold read."

Olivia nodded slowly again but then licked her lips, "Okay… " She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up onto the couch. "You better take small sips now – this is going to be good and I don't want to have to carry you home."

"I assure you, I know how to hold my liquor," Barba assured with a rye smile and nodded for her to continue.

"You're smart, not much gets past you…" Olivia started.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He smiled cockily and drank.

"You're charming…but you mostly use that charm as a shield, which means that the women that you attract often pick up on the superficial…your looks, your charisma…so they don't challenge you. You _used_ to be flattered by the attention - but the truth is that you're turned on by strong women, women who are smart enough to see through the bravado."

Barba glanced towards the floor briefly and then looked back at his friend and nodded before slowly taking a long drink.

"You've become bored of the game…that's why you haven't had a date in a while."

"Objection!" He teased and then challenged, "How would _you_ know that, detective?" Barba smiled but then conceded the point by holding his drink up to her and then taking a sip.

"I know you, Rafael," Olivia countered simply, "...you're not that hard to read…once you let someone in…but this is the easy stuff, I think even Carisi could see though this layer."

Barba laughed properly now and then shifted forward a little in his seat so their legs were slightly touching. "My turn again?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"You love your work, but sometimes it feels like one day runs into the next - an endless and soul-aching parade of sadness and misery."

Olivia shrugged sadly and drank.

"You support your crew, giving them advice on how to separate work and home life – even though you often worry that you don't take your own advice. Then late at night, when you've had one more glass of wine than you think you should, you find yourself retreating into your own thoughts – asking whether you are really tough enough to keep taking the knocks and plough on alone. But you hide this from your sweet boy and pretend everything is fine - because you would never let him see how close you sometimes get to losing control…and how desperately you want to really open your heart to someone…even though that terrifies you more than any perp you have faced."

He sees her eyes begin to well with moisture as Olivia slowly takes a drink.

"Too Much?" He asked with concern and edged a little closer on the couch, placing a hand on her shin.

Olivia looked at his hand but then bit her lip quickly and shook her head. She was surprised to feel how hard her heart was beating. This man…her friend, her confidant, her port in the storm for all these years…he really sees her. "I can take it…can you?" She asked softly, but with a real challenge in her voice.

Barba nodded a little nervously.

"I think you work the way you do to keep a shield up to the world, it's hard to hit a moving target. I…" she looked at him closely, suddenly feeling surprisingly nervous, like what she chooses to say next could change everything. "I think your relationship with your father hurt you badly and led you to create walls that are nearly impossible to break down…"

He nodded slowly and drank.

"But you have allowed them down. You allowed someone in once and they hurt you... _badly..._ but then you reconstructed those walls even stronger than they were before...because you aren't sure you could survive being hurt like that again."

Barba held her gaze and spoke very quietly, "Can we stop now?"

Olivia didn't relent. "I _know_ you, Rafael."

Barba felt her hand cover the one that he'd forgotten was still resting on her leg.

"Do you know why I can see you?" She asked again and moved forward a little; their faces were suddenly inches apart. She watched him shake his head slowly, his eyes flitting to her lips and then back to her own. "At our core, I think we're very alike…"

"You do?" Barba asked softly and she felt his breath on her lips.

"I think we want the same things, but we're both too afraid to try…to take the leap..." Olivia whispered like she was sharing a secret.

Barba nodded, his breathing a little short as his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, "And what would that be? What do you want, Liv?"

She took a breath through her nose and closed her eyes for a second – digging deep for one last burst of bravery - then one word passed her lips as they moved to cover his.

_"You."_

TBC...

Link to the song - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHow66mU0BU>


	2. What is This?

Barba was broken out of his dream-like state when he felt Olivia smile against his mouth and then laugh a little.

After what seemed like hours of voracious and probing kisses he let in a breath and pulled back, their foreheads resting together as he looked down to see Olivia's knees either side of his lap, her skirt rising up around her thighs.

"Liv…?" He uttered a little breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

He could hear a smile in her tone as she shifted forward a little and moved to brush her lips down his neck. He grunted softly and then hissed when he felt Olivia flick her tongue out and taste his sensitive skin.

 _"Wait…"_ Barba said quickly and placed his hands firmly on her hips, "…just wait a minute…"

Olivia smiled against his skin and then moved up to graze her teeth along the stubble on his jaw. "You smell _so_ good…" She murmured softly.

Barba dropped his head back and groaned, but then brought his hands to her upper arms and pushed back lightly. "Please, Liv…I need a minute here…"

She pulled back and sat looking at him carefully, she could see her own arousal reflected in his face but panic also filtered through to her eyes. "A minute? Rafa, do you know how long…" she paused and then carefully asked, "…do you not want this?"

Barba frowned at her, "What exactly is this, Liv?"

"What is what?"

His hands unconsciously moved back to her hips and his eyes quickly scanned his body.

"I…" he paused and realised that he had no choice but to be honest, any other approach could lead to misunderstandings and their friendship was not worth that risk. "You were right about what you said, Olivia, I _don't_ open myself up to people easily. I can't..." He paused and tried to find the right words, but once again realised that he had to be blunt. "Liv, if this is just sex...a bit of fun…then I don't want that with you. I _can't_ have that with you. Your friendship means too much to me, and as you said – I could get that anywhere."

Olivia looked hurt and he rushed to make himself clear.

"Not that I would want to! I just mean…I've opened myself up to you in a way I wasn't even sure I was still capable of. You've changed that in me, but I can't be…"

He trailed off and Olivia was quiet for a few seconds, she thought carefully about his observations about her.

"No, Rafael." She finally said carefully. "You're smart, you make me laugh, I feel safe with you…more than that, I trust you...that doesn't come easily to me...but you have my complete trust."

Barba looked like he wanted to speak but she shook her head and he remained quiet.

"I believe that we want the same things," his eyes sparked a little in recognition of her words but he didn't speak, "…and more than all that I want you. I think I've wanted you since the beginning, but I've held back – for all the reasons that you suggested…and for many many more..."

"This isn't just…?" He started to ask.

"This could never be _just_ anything, Rafa. You're not the only one who's scared, and we both know that I can't make you any promises here, but…you... _you_ tick all the boxes…and that does terrify me…but I think I'm ready to jump. Or maybe I might be able to if my best friend was ready to jump with me? If you think that's what you…" She laughed and covered her face, "Have I gone too far here? Have I completely misread this and now you're sat there thinking that this crazy woman has just jumped you and is now talking about taking leaps together…and you're probably thinking about work...and Noah. God, we've barely even…"

Her words were cut off in a move so reminiscent of a cheesy rom-com that she couldn't help but laugh against his lips as they collided with hers. "Raf…" She tried to speak but his tongue slid out along hers and stole her breath away. One hand slid up into her hair and gripped as the other moved down her back and over her ass, pulling her against him.

"Fuck…" Barba hissed and bucked up against her.

 _"Mmmmm…"_ She hummed, smiling against his lips as she felt the evidence of his desire pushing urgently between her legs. "Now I know why you're always so cocky…" she teased.

Barba smirked, his eyes glowing, "I thought that was all bravado?"

"You're so much more than just one thing, Rafael Barba. So are you ready to let me in?" She asked in a teasing voice, but he could hear the serious question behind her tone.

"You're already in, Liv," Barba admitted quietly, "…that's why this kinda terrifies me."

Olivia nodded solemnly, "And Noah?"

Barba nodded, "I love that kid, no matter what happens from here out we make sure he comes first."

Olivia closed her eyes when she felt tears spring to them and she looked away quickly.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? What did I say?" Barba asked with concern.

Olivia shrugged and then looked into his eyes. She slowly ran her hands over his chest and up along his broad shoulders. "It's just…there's this wonderful guy, my best friend - he's really hot, and he even loves my kid…" She took a deep breath and ploughed on, "I kinda love him too…and that really is fucking terrifying, because you're right – what if I can't even make this work? I have so much more to lose this time..."

Barba shook his head, trying to process her words, and then manage to formulate a response. "You know what – I know this amazing woman - she's smart, she's tough, she's loyal, she loves with all of her heart and even forgives her friend's half-arsed attempts at pop psychology. I think if she wants something to work, then she'll make it work…and it might be even easier if she has her friend right there to help her."

Olivia smiled, "You think?"

"I do…" Barba smiled and slowly kissed down her neck. "You know what else?"

"Uh?" She asked turning her head to the side to allow him better access as his lips and the vibration of his voice caused a shiver down her spine and her skin to pucker.

"You're right about me liking strong women. One particular strong woman has had my eye over the past few years…" He purred softly and Olivia dropped her head back as his lips continued their journey down to the v of her shirt.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled and looked down through her eyelashes to see his eye slide closed as his teeth nibbled lightly on the top button.

"Yeah, she's sexy as hell…" he smiled as the button slipped open. One hand braced powerfully in the middle of her back as the other moved to assist his efforts. He looked up, silently confirming she was happy and she nodded. "I thought for the longest time that I didn't have a chance…"

"She sounds like an idiot…" Olivia retorted and then gasped when his fingers lightly brushed one of her taut nipples. "Jesus, Rafa…"

He smiled, her body was reacting to him in a way that he'd only ever even dreamed of. "Oh no. She's pretty spectacular…"

Her skin felt flushed and hot as she tried to process his words, his amazing lips trailed along each patch of newly revealed skin. They'd barely done anything more than kiss. However, Olivia was starting to realise that this would be different – because _this_ was finally letting go.

"I think I love her…" His words were spoken against her skin, above her heart, so quietly.

_So anxiously._

Then stillness.

Her fingers trailed up over his shoulders to his neck - her breathing suddenly short and laboured. She opened her eyes and looked down at his - mouth open, eyes wet and pupils dilated.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you, Olivia," he clarified bravely holding her gaze and not looking away.

Rafael Barba – when the chips were down he was always the bravest and strongest person in the room. Her rock.

Olivia nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek and then she leaned in to kiss his lips chastely. "I want us, Rafael…and I believe our friendship has helped me to get to a place where I can make this work."

The gravity of that statement was not lost on Barba and he nodded slowly.

"If that wasn't clear enough for you - that means that I'm in love with you too. If this is really what you want…Noah and all…then I'm all in." She kissed him again and nodded almost in resolution, "I'm not sure I could risk that for anyone else, Rafa, but then something tells me that if I can't make this work with you then it wouldn't work with anyone."

Barba's mind raced, trying to process everything at once. "We'd need to disclose…" he blurted out suddenly.

Olivia laughed and dropped her face to his shoulder, "Rafa, really? We're baring our hearts to one another and you go straight to the paperwork? You're such a lawyer!"

He grinned and kissed the side of her face, feeling almost a little giddy as his hand slipped up under her shirt and traced the silky soft skin on her back. "Hey, I'm all about the paperwork."

She turned her head to the side and smiled against his neck as her fingers slowly hooked onto his braces and tugged them down. "Oh, I don't know, I can think of something else I bet you're pretty _talented_ at…"

"Oh, can you?" Barba grinned.

"These are so sexy, but they really need to go…I can't even begin to tell you how long I've been thinking about what you're hiding under these suits…" She yanked them down and then started making fast work of his shirt buttons.

 _"Really?"_ He smirked, suddenly feeling all of his previous reservations melt away.

"We're okay in here?" She looked towards the door. "No one's going to walk in and…"

Barba shook his head quickly as he disposed of her shirt, then expertly took off her bra and threw it on the floor behind her. His eye scanned her chest and he licked his lips. "Carmen went home hours ago and not even _she_ walks in without knocking…"

"I…do it all…the time…" She observed a little breathlessly under his rapt appraisal.

Barba smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "You've always be my exception."

Olivia gasped as his words and his lips, brushing gently and oh-so-close to one of her nipples, caused her head to spin. She braced her hands on his broad shoulders.

"You're perfect," He murmured and flicked his tongue out over one of her taut little nubs.

She suddenly felt self-conscious about her scars, despite knowing that her lover would be the last man on earth to judge her…or _them._ "Not perfect…"

 _"Perfect…"_ He asserted firmly, already knowing what she was thinking. "You were too strong for him…your battle scars just prove that…they prove that you are _stronger_ than even you are willing to accept."

Olivia couldn't help the small sob that slipped from her mouth as she brought her lips eagerly to his. Hungrily thrusting inside and exploring his mouth as they playfully fought for dominance. Barba opened his eyes and they laughed happily against each other's mouths.

"I love this…" Olivia smiled and returned to tug his shirt back down his arms. The cuffs got a little stuck on his wrists and they both laughed again when she practically yanked his arms behind his back - pinning them against the back of the couch.

"Old habits die hard," Barba chuckled as he freed his hands and threw the shirt away.

"Up for a little handcuff action, are you?" She teased.

"I'm up for anything you're dealin'," he smiled as he casually worked on the clasp at the side of her skirt.

"Reeeeeeally?" Olivia purred. "Have a few cops and robbers fantasies?"

"Maybe more 'Cops and Lawyers', but since I met you? More than a few…" He admitted with mock coyness.

Olivia smirked, "That's good to know because the things I've imagined you doing to me over that desk could even make Munch blush."

"You know what?" Barba tugged her loosened skirt upward and over her head, before gripping it firmly wrapped around her wrists. "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun."

Olivia leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "Let the games begin."

_TBC..._


	3. Siempre

Barba slowly let her arms drop and they both relaxed into the kiss - her skirt was thrown to the floor and long forgotten.

They fell into each other as he dropped back against the couch almost boneless, his hands roamed slowly across her skin as her lips left his mouth and descended back to his neck.

"You taste so good…" She grinned and nipped his skin lightly. "You smell really good too - 'End of day Barba', very little cologne and a lot more you."

He smiled, his neck stretching back as he tried to process these words coming from her mouth.

If someone had told him during recess today that his night would end with Benson in his lap, her tongue lapping at his throat like he was ice-cream while she told him that she loved the way he smelled…he would've had them section for their own safety.

Her hips pushed down against him and he felt his persistent erection surge again as he thrust up against her.

 _"Mmmmm…."_ Olivia hummed, "…I think we need to move." She kissed him gently but then pulled away and stood on slightly shaky legs.

Barba sat frozen in place, his mouth hanging slightly open as he watched her carefully roll down her thigh high stockings and then slide her fingers into the waist of her final piece of clothing.

She paused and looked down at him with an amused smile, then nodded at his pants. "I mean...unless you've changed your mind?" She teased already knowing the answer.

Barba's body was shocked into action, toeing off his shoes and kicking them away before tossing his socks and quickly lifting his waist to push down and dispose of his pants and underwear simultaneously.

Olivia smiled, "In a rush?"

"Oh, I can take my time, mi vida, and I will as soon as you get back over here…" He murmured smoothly and reached out to tug her hips closer.

They both groaned at the feeling of their skin against each other as she moved back to her original position straddling his waist. Her hand reached between them and she slowly stroked up and down his cock. Her eyes silently telling him that she had been proven right about his obvious girth. Her hands slowly roamed up over his warm tan chest, his broad shoulders and his toned biceps.

"Someone works out…" She observed with a sly grin.

"Looking for a new workout partner?" Barba's mouth quirked up in a half-smile and his eyes sparkled.

"Hell, _yes…"_ Olivia confirmed then covered his mouth with hers, sinking into him and almost melting against his body. Moving against him she felt his cock line up and make contact with her clit and they both groaned when her wet heat flooded against his solid length.

"Point of no return," Barba cautioned firmly.

"I think we got there a while ago…" Olivia confirmed and rolled her hips against him. Then she slowly lifted up and moved the head of his cock to her entrance. "You know what I just realised?"

Barba shook his head, wordlessly and breathlessly trying to listen to what she was saying and not buck up inside her.

She smiled, "This is going to work."

His eyes looked down to where they were about to be joined and then back to her steadfast gaze.

"For every time I've felt unsure in the past, this time I'm certain," She assured with clarity and then finally descended and took him inside her body.

"Oh, God…" They both groaned in unison and then gasped out a breathless laugh as Barba brought his hand up to weave into her hair and pull her towards him for a long slow kiss.

"You feel _amazing…"_ He whispered against her mouth as he slowly started to move up against her.

"God, you too…" Olivia confirmed and flexed her internal muscles. "Oh…shit…" She closed her eyes and winced.

"Okay?" He asked with obvious concern and held still.

"It's just been a while and you're…impressive…" She teased and smiled at his efforts to remain still.

"You just tell me when…" He started to say.

"Oh, the hell with that, now…the pleasure outweighs a little pain…" Olivia lifted up slowly and then thrust back down hard, gasping when she felt her core shudder in reaction and her body flood against him. "If I'd known you felt this good I might have jumped you a little sooner."

Barba laughed, he brought one hand to grip her ass and the other combed back into her hair. "Te adoro mi amor…" he whispered against her mouth and then slowly devoured her lips as his hips rolled up towards her.

Olivia gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she heard the fervent words from his lips. Her eyes burning into his she nodded and quietly replied, "Eres todo para mí… mi alma gemela… siempre y para… _siempre…?"_

Barba chuckled through his emotions at her slight fumble and kissed her - his lips soundlessly reassuring, _siempre._

* * *

A while later Olivia lay half-asleep on top of her new lover, her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face as her fingers trailed patterns slowly over his chest. "So what is 'always and forever' in Spanish?" She whispered softly, not wanting to break the mood.

Barba smirked, "It's kinda the same word…we like to get to the point…"

His voice was deep and rough, the vibrations causing Olivia to snuggle closer.

"People are going to think we're crazy, you know that…?" Barba smiled lazily and trailed his fingers up and down her smooth back.

Olivia chuckled, "I've done _far_ crazier things."

"No, I mean…were not exactly known for being…" He waved his hand between them both in an attempt to explain.

"Well, I assume you don't intend to do this at work?" Olivia laughed.

"Honey, we are at work…" Barba pointed out.

Olivia smiled silently acknowledging his point and loving the way he called her honey. "You know what I mean...when people are around…"

"This? No…" He smirked. "But we will have to disclose…and I hate to admit it, but I'm not sure I'll be able to hide how I feel when I look at you. Not any more."

Olivia grinned and then turned to press her lips against his skin. "So we'll both be lovesick fools. I'm badass Lieutenant Benson, I can certainly handle a little well-intentioned abuse from the guys if this is my reward."

Barba laughed, he was silent for a few moments and then asked, "So what about tonight?"

"I need to leave soon, 'sitter is only booked until 11," She sighed sadly, reluctant to move away from his warm embrace.

"Oh…okay…" Barba said evenly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Noah will be asleep by the time I get home, will you come stay at mine?" She asked uncertainly.

He smiled and brought his fingers to tilt her head up so that she would look at him. "You're sure? What about the morning?"

Olivia pushed up and moved closer, she smiled and kissed his lips – a feeling of love, safety and serenity flowing through her that she had only ever felt holding Noah in her arms. "Well, if you're ready we could make that first and most important announcement in the morning at breakfast."

"You're sure?" Barba asked hesitantly.

"You're not?" She looked a little hurt.

"About you? _Definitely."_ He assured and kissed her again. "I just meant about Noah, I thought you might want to drop a few hints first – sound him out a little? I'm just wary about…" Barba paused and then admitted softly, "What if he's upset? Or confused? I'd hate him to think that I might…"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes, "Do you know what happens at my place after you visit?"

Barba looked confused and shook his head.

"I get days of "Uncle Rafa said…" this and "Uncle Rafa said…" that, endless chatter about what model you made with his Lego, and equally endless efforts to remember every word of Spanish that you've ever taught him…he even asked for a kids Spanish book last week so that he could learn more and surprise you next time you came around."

"He likes me?" Barba asked, still unsure.

"Rafael, you're his hero…he adores you. His teacher asked him to bring someone to school for family careers day - he didn't even ask me, he wanted to know if he was allowed to ask you!"

Barba looked amazed, but then rushed to reassure her, "I know he's proud of you…"

Olivia laughed, "Oh I know, that wasn't about me…it was all about you. He hasn't got a father in his life and he…" she paused and then realised that she might be going too far, too soon.

"He _really_ likes me?" Barba repeated, clearly not fazed by what she was saying at all.

"So…do you want to stay over?" She repeated.

"Sounds perfect…and tomorrow we can both sort out the disclosure paperwork," he added.

"Alright, Councillor - what is it with you and the red tape?" She laughed and ran her nails down his side.

Barba smirked and kissed her head, "Maybe I just feel like telling the world, Cariño."

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might do another story with these guys again soon - the ending made me want to write one of those fun Olivia, Noah and Uncle Rafa fics.  
> Also, just having Raúl's face in my head while I'm writing makes me happy! 😆


End file.
